Floating
by Shiningspirit
Summary: Dreamkit was floating, yet she didn't know. On her first night in the apprentice's den, something triggered and she started floating and attacking his leader... Please R&R.
1. Allegiances

This is a new story that I've decided to start. It will be short. Hope you like it. The names are a bit strange.

Floating

Dreampaw was floating, yet he didn't know. He had powers that he couldn't control. On his first night in the apprentice's den, something triggered and he started floating and attacking his leader...

Allegiances

IceClan

Leader: Icestar- Pure white she-cat. Blue eyes. Very proud and arrogant.

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Siblings: Coldfur

Mate: Waterstream

Kits: Daisyfur and Goldstream

* * *

Deputy: Waterstream- Gentle orange tom

Mother: Moth

Father: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Mate: Icestar

Kits: Daisyfur and Goldstream

* * *

Medicine cat: Daisyfur- white tom,

Mother: Icestar

Father: Waterstream

Siblings: Goldstream

Mate: None

Kits: None

* * *

Warriors (toms, and she-cats not expecting kits)

Goldstream- sharp tongued orange she-cat

Mother: Icestar

Father: Waterstream

Siblings: Daisyfur

Mate: None

Kits: None

* * *

Coldfur- secretive bluish tom

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Siblings: Icestar

Mate: None

Kits: None

* * *

Oddstep- brown tom with an odd gait, amber eyes. Fierce, yet loyal and caring.

Mother: No-eye

Father: Runningbreeze

Siblings: Deceased

Mate: Gentlegaze

Kits: Dreamkit

* * *

Runningbreeze- old, yet strong tom

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Siblings: None

Mate: No-eye

Kits: Oddstep

* * *

Flamepelt- ginger tom

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Mate: None

Kits: None

* * *

Brookspot- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Mate: None

Kits: None

* * *

Blazestreak- black tom with ginger streaks

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Mate: None

Kits: None

* * *

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Gentlegaze- blue and golden she-cat

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Siblings: Deceased

Mate: Oddstep

Kits: Dreamkit

* * *

Elders (former warriors and queens. Now retired.)

No-eye- Blind she-cat

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Siblings: Deceased

Mate: Runningbreeze

Kits: Oddstep


	2. Prologue

Prologue

(When Dreamkit was born)

Dreamkit was floating in mid-air, but she didn't know.

Something was controlling her, for the good of her clan.

Her parents watched in wonder and awe as their kit floated gently to the ground.

Then she squirmed and began to suckle.

* * *

(In MistClan [ancestors] skies)

"She's the one. She is special." a dark tabby, with green eyes and white paws spoke to the IceClan leader. "She will lead the clan into prosperity and good times."

The leader bristled. "I am the best, Jaybird. I will lead the clan into good times." she boasted. "Not that pathetic scrap of fur."

The tabby hissed. "You are too proud and arrogant Icestar. You must give up your leadership to her before you loose your fifth life. If she doesn't become leader by then, cats will die needlessly."

Then Jaybird was gone.

* * *

(Three days later)

(Dreamkit P.O.V)

"Dreamkit." A gentle voice murmured, nudging me. "Open your eyes."

_Dreamkit _I thought. _That's my name._

I recognized the scent of my mother.

I opened my eyes the tiniest bit.

Blinding light met my gaze and I shut them quickly.

"It's just sunlight, darling." my mother cooed. "Open your eyes, there's lots to see."

With great difficulty, I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was my mother.

She had a strange pelt. It was blue and gold and she had warm blue eyes.

"Hello." my mother mewed.

"Mama." My voice didn't sound gentle and soothing like my mother's but instead it came out as a squeak.

"Yes, Dreamkit?" she murmured.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Gentlegaze. Lets go outside. I'll introduce you to the other cats."

_Other cats?_ I thought looking around.

There were no other cats in here. Mama explained that we were in a nursery made of brambles.

Gentlegaze nudged me up. "Try standing on your paws." she meowed.

_Paws? _

I looked down to see my 'paws'. They were brown. I had four of them.

I took one wobbly step forward and almost fell, but my mother caught me.

"Try again." she encouraged.

A while later, I had finally gotten the hang of walking and Gentlegaze took me outside.

I was greeted a mob of cats and they showed me around.

The camp was surrounded my bushes.

The clearing was small as were the dens. But they told me that the clan, IceClan as we are called, didn't have many cats yet.

There was a place called the medicine cat's den, where cats who were sick went.

They didn't let me go in there.

Almost all the dens were made of brambles and twigs, except for the elder's den, which was a hole in the ground.

It lead to a cave where I was introduced to No-eye, the only elder. She was very cranky.

At last, I reached a smallish gap in the bushes.

"Where does this lead to?" I asked.

"It leads to the forest and beyond." a tom purred.

I looked up to see a huge brown tom, that slightly resembled me.

He walked with an odd gait.

_Who was he?_

"I'm your father, Oddstep." he answered my unspoken question.

"When you are six moons old, you will be assigned a mentor who will take you out there. For now, stay in the camp."

I asked many questions and each response was enthusiastic.

They all seemed excited for me.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a white she-cat glaring at me.

It was Icestar, the leader.

She had the same blue eyes like my mother, but they were hard and cold.

Then a breeze picked up and a voice whispered,

_Beware. Trouble is coming._


	3. Chapter 1: Apprentice

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is short. In fact most of the chapters probably will be. Sorry about that.

Floating

Chapter 1

(6 moons later)

I sat at the nursery entrance, squirming uncomfortably as my mother groomed me.

"Stop it, Gentlegaze." I begged, trying to escape.

"I want you to look nice for your ceremony." she answered, holding me back.

I kneed my paws in anticipation at her words.

_My apprentice ceremony is going to be today!_ I thought in delight.

I'd have a whole den to myself!

A few cats glanced at me. Some in amusement, others in sympathy.

I watched as Icestar leaped to the top of her den. It was called bramble hill.

"Let all cats join in the clearing beneath bramble hill for a clan meeting."

Most of the clan was already in the clearing.

As Icestar's call echoed in the forest, two more cats came to join us.

I was led to the front by my mother and as I sat down, the leader began to speak.

"Dreamkit, from this moment on you will be known and Dreampaw. Flamepelt will be your mentor."

I nodded and walked over to Flamepelt.

"The meeting is over." the white furred she-cat declared an the crowd dispersed.

A few cats came over to congratulate me.

Others seemed disappointed at not being chosen to mentor me.

I looked up Flamepelt as the ginger warrior mewed."Go to the apprentice's den to sleep. I'll take you on a tour of the territory tomorrow."

I nodded again and padded into the den.

It was smaller then the nursery, but seemed warm and inviting.

There was moss in a pile on one side and I shaped it into a nest.

Curling up, I fell into a deep slumber.

But that 's when the trouble began.


	4. Chapter 2: Murder

Chapter 2

Murder

Dreampaw was sleeping soundly. Then, she began to float in mid-air, lashing out her claws once in a while.

Meanwhile, Icestar was creeping across the clearing towards the apprentices den.

She was on guard duty that night and everyone was sleeping soundly. No one would suspect a thing.

As she reached the entrance and poked her head in, she recoiled in shock to see Dreampaw floating and clawing the air at random moments.

_What in MistCl- never mind._ She thought, pouncing on the apprentice and pinning her to the ground.

Suddenly, the apprentice lashed out, her claw connecting with the leader's chest.

Icestar hissed in pain as blood stained her white coat.

She grabbed Dreampaw by the scruff, and dragged her out into the forest.

The ice- white leader stopped at a fox path and dropped the apprentice roughly.

The stench of fox almost chocked her.

Looking down at Dreampaw, Icestar felt cold jealousy coarse though her.

How dare this scrap of fur try to take her leadership.

She was the rightful leader of IceClan and she would prove it.

_What if you can't? _a voice asked. _What will become of IceClan then._

She pushed the thought away.

She sank her claws into the brown, blue and golden apprentice's neck and shrill caterwaul escaped from her.

The apprentice woke up, her neck fur soaked.

She glanced up at Icestar and the leader saw horror in her eyes.

"Why?" she whispered, struggled for air.

"You'll never take my leadership away."

Icestar was in a mad rage and she slashed again and again at Dreampaw.

The apprentice's blue eyes turned cloudy and with her last, dying breath she mewed.

"Destruction will follow."


	5. Chapter 3: The explanation

Icestar shivered.

It didn't sound like the apprentice's voice, but instead it was like all of StarClan had spoken and the words rang in the leader's ears.

Quickly, she started washing her claws and pulling brown, blue and golden fur out.

She shook her ruffled her fur and bent to pick up the still body of the apprentice.

She seemed so much smaller in death.

As she walked, she saw a pair of ghostly amber eyes staring at her, watching her.

"Go away." she growled at it and quickened her pace as she walked through the bushes to reach the clearing of the camp.

Every cat seemed to be looking for Dreampaw.

Their eyes showed they were frantic and worried.

Then a painful wail spread though the clan as they caught sight of the dead apprentice's body lying on the ground.

"No!" Gentlegaze bounded over and nuzzled her kit. "Dreampaw, please wake up." she begged desperately.

"It's too late. She's gone of join MistClan." Daisyfur murmured softly.

Sympathy shone in the other cats eyes as they watched in respectful silence.

The snow-white leader didn't like the silence.

It was too creepy. Especially after what she'd done.

Icestar jumped onto her den.

"Let all cats join in the clearing beneath bramble hill for a clan meeting." she called.

Slowly, the cats gathered.

"It is a very unfortunate event that Dreampaw is now dead." she began, forcing her voice to shake a bit.

It would make the clan think that she was grieving too.

"I was out hunting and while I was coming back, I heard a yowl."

She had prepared an explanation for my clan while walking back and was delighted to see that they were falling for it.

"Dreampaw was on the fox-path trying to fight off a full grown fox. I ran to help and it threw me aside. It slashed at me but it was mainly going for Dreampaw, who was weakened and couldn't move. It took my prey and ran. I tried to help her but it was too late." Icestar bowed her head, as if weighted down with grief.

Murmurs of sadness followed the white leader's words.

"We will now sit vigil for Dreampaw. Daisyfur will prepare that." I raised my voice slightly to be heard over the mews. "This meeting is over."

* * *

(Later that night)

Icestar was dreaming.

Images of Dreampaw's murder flashed in her mind.

Icestar felt a twinge of sorrow, along with a hint of regret, but pushed it away.

_It was best for the clan._ she reminded herself.

"No, it was best for you." a voice answered.

The white leader turned, her fur bristling with fear.

It was Dreampaw.

Icestar stared in horror as the apprentice spoke.

"Destruction is coming."


	6. Chapter 4: Horror

Additional story line.

Dreampaw's death.

* * *

(Dreampaw P.O.V)

(While she's dreaming/ floating until Icestar jumped on her.)

I stared in horror at my leader as she sank her claws into my neck and tore open my throat.

Blood started to pool out, making it hard to breath.

I opened my eyes as the stench of blood filled my nose. I throat was torn and my neck soaked.

I gasped in shock.

_This can't be happening_. I thought.

Icestar's eyes held a mad rage yet in it's depths I could see jealousy.

_What did she have to be jealous about? _I thought

The leader had everything.

A mate, kits, the clan, her authority over others...

Then I felt excruciating pain as the white leader slash her claws at me, over and over, tearing at my fur.

"Why?" I managed to ask, while struggling for air.

She yowled something about taking over her leadership.

Was she crazy?

I became dizzy and blackness clouded my vision as I lay there, helpless in a pool of my own blood.

I opened my mouth to speak but what came out wasn't what I had wanted to say.

"Destruction will follow."

Wait a minute, that wasn't my voice.

The pain became unbearable, then suddenly faded into nothing.

When I woke up I was in a beautiful forest.

Mist hung eerily but it had a sense of comfort to it.

A graceful tortoiseshell she-cat was sitting by a pool a few fox lengths away.

As she caught my gaze, she beckoned me with her tail.

I padded up and looked down at the pool.

There was an image of me lying motionless, my fur stained with blood.

Something clicked in my mind but I didn't know what it was.

I turned away and padded into the forest.

I felt so peaceful, like nothing could harm me. Then I remembered what had happened.

I was dead.

I threw my head back and let out a wail of despair.

I couldn't die yet. I had just become an apprentice. I had a whole life ahead of me.

I felt a tail brush my flank and I glanced up to see the tortoiseshell staring at me, her eyes soft with sympathy.

"You can still become a warrior." she murmured.

I stared at her, my jaw dropping in surprise.

"If you do what is expected of you well, we will reward you with your warrior name and status. But be warned, the task is difficult and many have failed."

I nodded in acceptance.

I would do what ever it took to become a warrior.


	7. Chapter 5: Threat

Yes, I realized that this story is short as are the chapters. However, I wanted to try to write a short story and this is my first attempt. There are only two more chapters after this one. Sorry if you were expecting a long story. I may start a sequel after but nothing has been decided yet.

* * *

Threat

It had been two moons since Dreampaw's warning and nothing had happened so far.

_She probably realized how wrong she was and couldn't bare to admit that she was wrong._ Icestar thought scornfully, curling up in her mossy nest.

XXXXInMistClanXXXX

"If only she knew how wrong she was." Dreampaw sighed looking down at pool.

"It's not your fault."

The tortoiseshell, whom Dreampaw had first met at the pool wrapped her tail around the apprentice's shoulders, a gesture of comfort.

The older she-cat had been assigned Dreampaw's mentor by the first deputy of IceClan, Brownfur.

It was her duty to teach the young apprentice how to interpret and send signs and omens, and how to appear in another cat's dreams.

She had also taught Dreampaw how to hunt, fight, to speak in a ominous voice, and how to make up a prophecy without giving away too much information as well as the StarClan code.

"Yes it is Blackspot!" the blue, golden and brown furred she-cat wailed. "If I had fought back when Icestar attacked me, maybe I would still be alive and still be able to save the clans."

All her earlier sadness of coming to MistClan so young, had vanished.

Now she feared for her former clan's (IceClan) safety, blaming herself for everything.

"Shut up, will you?" Jaybird spat, his fur bristling.

"Stop blaming yourself." Another cat, a bluish she-cat snapped.

Blackspot bristled. "Some help you are." she growled. "Can't you see that she's upset? You're supposed to help her, not scold her."

"Who made you leader?" the bluish she-cat snarled as she unsheathed her claws and she advanced on the young warrior.

Blackspot didn't flinch.

"At least I was loyal to my clan Bluecloud." the tortoiseshell answered, reminding the other she-cat that she had killed a clanmate and betrayed her clan before she died.

"Take that back!" Bluecloud spat, digging her claws into the earth.

Though it all, Dreampaw sat still, staring blankly at the ground.

"Enough." a firm commanding voice broke though the quarrel and Dreampaw's thoughts.

A brown, broad shouldered tom strolled into the clearing, his head held high.

At the sound of the voice, the apprentice got to her paws and lowered her head respectfully as the former leader walked by.

"Blackspot, don't be too harsh. They don't know Dreampaw well and and they have a strong temper."

The tortoiseshell nodded and stepped back.

"Yes, Brownfur."

"Bluecloud, you are lucky that the majority of StarClan voted to accept you and you know that. Don't push your luck."

The bluish she-cat grunted a reluctant agreement before dipping her head and padding away.

"Dreampaw." the former deputy turned his attention back to the apprentice.

"I will let you give Icestar one last warning. The rogues are coming right now. Tell her what you would have done as leader. But I don't want you to blame yourself if she makes the wrong decision. It has nothing to do with you. Do you understand?"

The apprentice dipped her head.

"Yes, Brownfur. Thank you."

* * *

(Back at IceClan camp)

Icestar was woken from her sleep when a returning patrol yowled,

"Icestar! Come quickly."

It was Waterstream's voice and he sounded urgent.

The snow-white leader ran out to the clearing.

Waterstream was alone.

"Icestar." he mewed when he saw her. "There are cats in our territory near one of the clearings and the cats are demanding to speak to you."

The white she-cat nodded briskly and walked over to the gap in the bushes. "Lead the way, Waterstream."

They ran steadily, side by side until they reached the clearing.

The sandy area was usually used to train apprentices.

It was also a good place to hunt as there were many voles nearby.

As Icestar emerged, she saw two rows of strong, battle hungry cats facing her own cats.

The IceClan patrol turned to face her. It consisted of Gentlebreeze, Waterstream, Flamepelt and Goldstream.

Before Icestar could speak, a huge tom stepped forward.

"We want a part of your territory." he hissed menacingly.

"Meet us here tomorrow and give us your answer then."

Then they were gone.


	8. Chapter 6: A warrior and the decision

(At night. StarClan territory.)

"Icestar." the leader turned to see Dreampaw standing a few fox lengths away.

The white warrior shivered. She couldn't bear to see the dead apprentice again.

"You can advert the destruction that followed my death, if you follow what I would have done. The clan must leave. IceClan is no match for the rouges."

Icestar whirled around in rage at the words and unsheathed her claws.

How dare the apprentice tell her what to do.

She was the leader and she knew what was best for the clan.

They would fight.

Then the scene faded.

* * *

(In MistClan)

(Dreampaw P.O.V)

"Dreampaw, you did well." Brownfur told me. "Your warrior ceremony will be held tonight."

I dipped my head, feeling excitement coarse though me, and for once, lost for words.

(Later, at night)

I stared at up at Brownfur as he recited the ritual words.

"Dreampaw, Blackspot and I agree that you've done well in your training, you will be rewarded with your warrior name."

At the signal, I walked over to the shining stone beside him and touched my nose to it.

The stone was sacred and it shone like a star.

By touching it with my nose it was an indication that I accpeted the challenges and responsibility that would come with my promotion.

Brownfur nodded and mewed. "Dreampaw, I now give you your warrior name and new status. From this moment on you will-."

"Wait." I interrupted him. "I wish to be known as Dream-mist. In honor of the clan who accepted me for who I was and was never blinded by jealousy.

Murmurs of surprise and anger followed. Apprentices didn't usually choose their own name.

But the former deputy quieted them down and answered, "An honorable request. Then I name you Dream-mist. MistClan honors your dedication and loyalty as I promote you to the status of a warrior."

"Dream-mist, Dream-mist, Dream-mist." the clan chanted my new name and began to walk over to congratulate me.

As I looked around, I saw respect and awe in the eyes of the apprentices.

Many of which, would never become warriors*.

Bluecould dipped her head to me as I caught her eye.

The gesture was one of respect and equality.

I was her equal now and had the same rights as her.

Even Brownfur looked at me with new respect.

I was only the third apprentice ever to be made a warrior by MistClan.

It was quite an accomplishment as the training was much more intense and difficult than that of a normal warrior.

Therefore those cats were treated with the utmost respect and honor.

As the cats began to disperse, I flung my head back and let out a yowl of joy.

I had done it.

I, Dream-mist was now a warrior of MistClan.

* * *

(Back at camp)

"Let all cats join in the clearing beneath bramble hill for a clan meeting." Icestar called.

It was a day after the threat and Dream-mist's warning and the clan would decide what to do.

Well actually, Icestar would decide.

"We should fight for our territory." the snow white warrior growled. "We found this place, and we have lived here for moons. Leaving would be a sign of weakness."

A murmur of agreement followed her words but they died down as Gentlegaze spoke up.

"Icestar, I mean no disrespect, but I don't think we should fight."

"Why not?" Icestar snarled. "Are you a coward?"

The blue and golden queen bristled, but her tone was even as she answered.

"No, but they outnumber us by many. They are strong and seem to know more fighting moves than we do. Perhaps we should leave now and find more recruits. We could take the territory back later."

"No." Icestar hissed. "We will fight, and show that we are strong."

She leaped down from the den and screeched. "IceClan, to me!"

The warriors streamed out behind her and into the clearing.

After a moment of hesitation, Gentlegaze followed.

The rogues were already there. Fifteen battle hungry cats prowled behind their leader.

"Well?" the leader, named Breeze sneered. "Will you fight or flee?"

Icestar lifted her head and glared at Breeze. "We will fight for what belongs to us. IceClan attack!"

*Becoming a warrior of MistClan requires great skill, strength, wisdom, dedication and determination.


	9. Chapter 7: Ending

IceClan flung themselves into battle.

Icestar slashed at the nearest cat, a grey tabby and they rolled over and over in a tangle of fangs and claws.

Then another cat leaped on top of her and sank his teeth into her neck.

The leader struggled and slashed but the cat held fast.

Then blackness took over.

Icestar saw images of what life would have been like if Dreampaw had become leader.

She felt a strange sensation, but pushed it away.

Then the images stopped and Icestar saw Dreampaw staring at her.

"Dreampaw." she spat the name with contempt. "Send me back." she ordered.

"I'm Dream-mist now. In honor of the clan who accepted me for who I was and never tried to claim my destiny." The MistClan warrior's voice was icily calm.

Icestar froze at her words and she felt herself begin to fade.

They were sending her back.

Then Dream-mist's voice reached her ears once more. "The destruction."

It was then that the white leader understood everything.

This was the destruction that would follow.

If she had followed Dream-mist's advice, she could have adverted it.

But she chose not to.

What would become of her clan now?

Icestar opened her eyes. Getting to her paws she surveyed the scene.

Her clan fought as hard as they could.

But they were few and vastly outnumbered.

With a jolt of horror, Icestar realized that Waterstream and Goldstream were dead, along with many others.

"Retreat!" she screeched. "Bring the bodies of our dead clanmates with you."

She lead them away from the territory, to an unfamiliar forest and stopped at a clearing.

There they lay the dead down and stopped to catch their breath.

Gentlegaze approached Icestar, her fur bristling, her eyes flaming with rage.

"I told you not to fight. I knew that we wouldn't have had a chance against them. Yet you didn't listen and now..." she trailed off, her whole body shaking with fury.

"And you killed Dream-mist." the leader stared in horror as Daisyfur spoke up, her eyes held a challenging glare.

"If she'd become leader, like she was destined to do, these cats wouldn't have died. We would have left before they came. By destroying her destiny, you destroyed IceClan."

"You killed my daughter?" a howl of rage came from Gentlegaze. "How could you?"

Icestar bowed her head.

All her earlier feelings of triumph, pride and arrogance disappeared only to leave regret, pain and sorrow in their wake.

The bodies of Waterstream, Goldstream, Flamepelt and Runningbreeze lay in the center of the clearing and their clanmates gathered to pay their respects.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light and the white leader looked up to see Dream-mist staring at her.

The fallen warriors stood in a row behind her.

"Dream-mist!" Icestar gasped. "I'm so sorry. I should have never killed you. My jealousy and pride blinded me and my clanmates paid the price. You would have been a wonderful leader of IceClan."

Dream-mist looked at her former leader, her eyes glinting coldly yet somehow seeming solemn at the same time.

Her voice echoed thoughout the camp, chilling every cat to bone.

"Too late, Icestar. It's too late


End file.
